WO 2006/054246 describes a circuit including a controlled matching stage for matching stages together, for example, a power amplifier stage may be matched to an antenna stage in a mobile telephone application. The controlled matching stage includes switched radio-frequency MEMS devices.
The MEMS devices need to be driven at relatively high voltages.